Luego que te vi
by eminahinata
Summary: Faltaban tan sólo dos días para el tan esperado 14 de febrero y Akatsuki Kain no podia evitar pensar aquello bajo el manto de estrallas, tenieo como protagonista a cierto cazador de mirada amatista. Yaoi,shonen.ai,AU. KainxZero XD.


Hola a todos! ^^. Bien, este fic lo tengo también en amor-yao, peor decidi subirlo a esta página. Antes que nada los personajes de Vampire Knight son propiedad y creación de Matsuri Hino... si fueran mios, Zero correria peligro por sus constantes acosos e intentos de violación XD.¡Claro! Además de que mi queridisimo Kaito Takamiya le patearia el trasero a Kaname XD.

No sé porque, pero Kaname no me cae muy bien que digamos pero me encanta de pareja de Zero o.O.

**Titulo:** Luego que te vi

**Autora: **eminahinata

**Pareja:** Akatsuki Kain/Kiryuu Zero

**Género:** Romance, Drama.

**Advertencia: **Contenido OoC en varios personajes, pareja algo crack! Universo Alterno.

**Luego que te vi**

Ya eran tres años desde que Kuran Rido había sido destruido junto con sus planes. Tres años desde que Cross Yuki, una simple humana, pasó a ser Kuran Yuki, una vampiresa purasangre. Tres años que habían dejado la academia. Tres años que había dejado atrás al amor de su vida. Tres años los cuales se arrepentía cada día. Tres años que dejo atrás a Kiryuu Zero.

Todos los demás, eso incluido a los Kuran, estaban enterados de sus sentimientos mucho antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta, en aquella noche invernal, cuando vio al cazador cubierto por una ligera capa de nieve y aquellas lagrimas que se asemejaban a perlas. En ese momento le descoloco el corazón al ver semejante escena. Nunca, en su eterna vida, pensó ver aquella expresión derrotada y desesperada que cargaba el peli plateado aquella noche, siendo cubierto apenas por su uniforme negro. Y en un impulso, se acerco al joven para envolverlo y brindarle calor, y, aunque suene sorprendente, el ex humano se dejo hacer y correspondió el abrazo aferrándose a la espalda del noble dejando que su llanto saliera.

Fue algo surrealista pero a la vez tierno. Fue el primero en conocer la faceta vulnerable del Kiryuu, una faceta que le dolía mucho. Sintió el movimiento incomodo del menor, separándose y soltando el abrazo, pudo ver la vergüenza marcada en las facciones delicadas del joven guardián, siendo para los ojos de Kain, una escena realmente adorable. Sonrío. Luego de esa peculiar escena, un lazo que no sabía cómo definir, se fue fortaleciendo entre ellos dos. El único enterado de esta peculiar relación, en ese entonces, fue el primo del noble; quien reacciono bastante bien, para sorpresa de ambos vampiros.

Aidou había captado el raro comportamiento de su primo en los últimos días, sintiendo preocupación de que algo anduviera mal con el muchacho, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al enterarse que lo que mantenía distraído al noble era el frio guardián. Vio el comportamiento tierno que el peli naranjo tenia con el cazador, que a su vez se mostraba menos indiferente en presencia del noble. Es más, podría jurar que en uno de los tantos comentarios de su primo, una sonrisa se asomaba por la comisura de los labios del menor.

Akatsuki se empezó a levantar mucho más temprano de lo habitual, cosa que lo sorprendió y lo inquieto. Por esa razón había decidido seguir a su primo ese día viernes, y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver el motivo que inspiraba a su primo. Kiryuu Zero sentado en una banca viendo directamente al suelo y con un paquete envuelto apoyado en su regazo. Vio a su primo dirigirse al menor, sonriéndole y siendo correspondido con una sonrisa tímida; el peli naranjo se sentó justo al lado del cazador y comenzó una conversación tribal que era respondida con simples frases del peli plateado. Quería acercarse más y escuchar de que tanto hablaban, pero algo lo detuvo, sintiendo ternura ante la imagen que presenciaba.

Al parecer, Zero al final había tomado valor de saber dónde y le entrego el paquete que tenía en su regazo, siendo acompañado por un "Feliz Cumpleaños" y un bello sonrojo. Kain se sorprendió bastante. No pensó que lo que traía consigo el joven cazador, era precisamente para él, por su cumpleaños; y con una radiante sonrisa acepto el regalo y se embeleso con el rojo del rostro del menor. Abrió el obsequio con parsimonia y encontró doblada finamente una camiseta roja, tomándola con ambas manos y extendiendo sus brazos para verla mejor. Tenía un estampado de llamas negras a un costado de esta, volteo su rostro y le agradeció por la linda camiseta. Zero simplemente se sonrojo.

Hanabusa decidió marcharse para luego persuadir a su primo más tarde.

Quería darles su espacio, ya que se percato de la relación que empezaba a surgir entre los dos, y más que todo, era la primera vez que veía sonreír tanto a su primo desde que eran unos chiquillos. Y si el joven guardián era el causante de esa felicidad, lo menos que podía hacer era ayudar y apoyar para que se mantuviera así.

Todo había salido bastante bien después de aquel día. Kain se miraba más feliz de lo habitual, y el cazador no mostraba su odio –no tanto, al menos- hacia el grupo de vampiros, incluso se formo una relación de amistad entre el rubio ojiazul y el Kiryuu, dejando no sólo a la clase nocturna desconcertada, sino a todo el establecimiento en general. Incluidos profesores y director. Yuki se veía más feliz por esa cercanía y Kaname se mostraba interesado por la extraña relación. Eran amigos sí, pero seguían retándose como en el pasado, intentando humillarse uno al otro siendo observados por un peli naranjo con gota incluida.

Después de eso, Zero poco a poco se fue acercando a los demás nobles siendo aceptado primero por Takuma, quien sonreía divertido –porque ya se había enterado de la futura relación entre el cazador y Akatsuki por boca de Hanabusa- y con su habitual personalidad incluía a Zero en las conversaciones, aunque este no hablara en ellas. Y así poco a poco, todos comenzaron a unirse más al cazador, poniéndose en sus zapatos y comprendiendo su punto de vista. Ruka fue la que más se resistió a la cercanía del cazador, pero al final término siendo sobre protectora con el peli plateado al enterarse –por Yuki- que el menor era un doncel.

Pero todo el escenario cambio con la aparición de Kuran Rido, la trasformación de Yuki y la inminente batalla. Habían ganado y logrado rescatar a Takuma, pero tuvieron que irse de la academia para proteger a la princesa y evitar una confrontación con el Consejo de Cazadores. Zero se había quedado atrás, decidiendo quedarse para ayudar a su sensei y padre adoptivo. Kain se fue destrozado de la academia, ya que al final comprendió lo que sentía por el joven en cuestión, y su primo se lo había reclamado. Y lo más irónico de todo, es que era correspondido. O al menos eso le había dicho Yuki-sama, en una ocasión que lo encontró viendo la única foto que tenia del joven doncel.

Hoy era 12 de febrero, y sólo faltaban dos días para la celebración que se hacía cada año para festejar el amor y la amistad. Todos tenían planes. Todos habían conseguido la felicidad con otra persona. Todos menos él.

Kaname y Yuki se casaron un año después de la muerte de Rido, y ahora eran padres de un precioso niño de cabellos marrones y ojos chocolate, de nombre Daisuke. Ahora esperaban a una bebe.

Takuma y Shiki se confesaron y ahora disfrutaban de su vida juntos, con una niña de un año de cabellos rojos y ojos verde a la cual llamaron Midori.

Aidou y Rima habían encontrado la felicidad juntos, siendo padres de gemelos de nueve meses parecidos al rubio, Kou y Kaiya eran sus nombres.

Y finalmente Ruka había encontrado al amor de su vida en un joven noble, con quien estaba de luna de miel en estos momentos.

Se sentía feliz por los demás, pero no podía evitar sentir envidia de la dicha de sus amigos. Por esa razón había salió a caminar, esa noche, en el parque que se encontraba cerca de su apartamento. Poseía ya los diecinueve años, pronto a cumplir los veinte y era un joven adulto bien pareció, perseguido tanto por vampiros y humanos, pero él nunca les prestaba atención.

Paró en seco.

El ligero aroma a sangre se encontraba rondando el ambiente, sangre que peculiarmente se le hacía conocida. Con cautela se acerco al área de juegos para los infantes y se encontró con la visión de un encapuchado peleando contra cinco neófitos. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la herida a un costado del torso del joven y el arma que traía en mano. Bloody Rose. Sólo conocía a alguien que tenía esa arma, corriendo a su encuentro y destruyendo a un nivel E que apareció tras la espalda del encapuchado. Zero volteo al sentir la presencia que lo había salvado y se topo con la mirada castaña, casi gris, del más alto.

Se quedo paralizado, olvidando a los otros cuatro vampiros sin conciencia. Pero no tuvo problemas con eso, ya que Kain se encargo de destruirlos con su fuego. ¡Eran ya tres años! Y él nunca se imagino que su reencuentro sería tan dramático. Su mirada se nublo y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, cayó inconsciente siendo sujetado por Kain. El noble uso su velocidad vampírica para transportar el cuerpo del doncel a su apartamento y curar la herida que sangraba, manchando, a penas visible, la ropa oscura que traía el menor. Su nariz se llenaba del aroma dulce de la sangre del cazador, inundando sus sentidos.

Abrió la puerta de un golpe seco, adentrándose a su habitación y recostando delicadamente al joven durmiente en su cama. Salió a cerrar la puerta y buscar algunas cosas en la cocina para ayudar a detener el sangrado, regreso a la habitación acercándose al cazador y empezó a quitar la parte superior de su vestimenta. Por un momento se olvido de su principal motivo y se quedo viendo el torso desnudo del doncel; tan frágil, delicado, pequeño, pero de gran fuerza. Sacudió su cabeza y se dedico a vendar el cuerpo del menor. Era una suerte que Zero fuera un vampiro, así su herida cerraría con mayor facilidad.

Pero eso significaba que al despertar, este tuviera una sed por la pérdida de su propia sangre.

Observo el rostro pálido del menor y, con la yema de los dedos, acarició la piel tersa de la mejilla de Zero, quien se movió entre sueños. Seguía siendo el mismo. Con su corto cabello plateado, con sus delicadas facciones –ahora, un poco más maduras sin perder su toque infantil-, el color de su piel, su pequeño y fuerte cuerpo. ¡Incluso en la forma que dormía! Porque en varias ocasiones había presenciado la suave expresión que tenía el joven al dormir. Seguía siendo tan bello y aun mucho más de lo que recordaba.

_Toc, Toc_

Escucho el toque de la puerta y fue en ese momento que recordó que su primo, junto con Takuma, vendría esa noche a algo que no está muy seguro. Para estas alturas los dos rubios ya estarían enterados de la presencia del doncel en su apartamento, y ya se imaginaba la escenita que haría su primo. Suspiro. Se dirigió a su armario, buscando una camiseta para colocarle al peli plateado y nuevamente se dirigió a la cama para colocárselas. Ya puesta, tomo la sabana y tapo, con delicadeza, el cuerpo del bello durmiente. Cerró la puerta del dormitorio y camino como no queriendo la cosa a la puerta principal.

Y tal como lo esperaba, al abrir la puerta, vio como su primo entraba rápidamente al domicilio y se dirigía a su dormitorio. Takuma lo saludo con una divertida y a la vez preocupada sonrisa, siendo invitado a pasar y tomar asiento en la pequeña sala del peli naranjo. Akatsuki cerró la puerta y se encamino a su cocina-comedor, a servir algo de beber para los dos. Vio como su primo regresaba a la sala y tomaba asiento frente al otro rubio. Volvió a la sala con todo y vasos.

-**Kain** –llamo su primo al ya estar sentado al lado de él- **¿Qué le ha pasado a Zero?** –pregunto con una extraña seriedad. El peli naranjo suspiro.

-**Caminaba por el parque, cuando sentí el aroma ah sangre en el ambiente, así que me dirigí al lugar de donde provenía y me encontré con Zero peleando con cinco nivel E** –dijo para sorpresa de los otros dos presentes- **Al parecer, tuvo otro confronta miento antes, ya que la herida en un costado no fue causada por ninguno de los vampiros con los que peleaba** –

-**Es una suerte que tú hayas encontrado a Zero-kun** –dijo Takuma recostando su espalda en el soporte del sillón negro, tomando del vaso- **¿cómo se encuentra?** –

-**En este momento durmiendo** –vio de reojo a su primo- **se desmayo luego de la pelea… debe ser por la falta de energía… y la pérdida de sangre… **-

-**Hay que avisarle a Kaname-sama y Yuki-sama** –dijo Hanabusa de forma seria, viendo a Takuma- **Encárgate de eso, y yo me encargare de comunicarme con el Director Cross y Yagari** –espeto.

**-¿eh?** –musito Akatsuki viendo a su primo con sorpresa. Desde cuando su primo era tan conciso.

-**Es una excelente idea, Aidou-kun. Lo mejor es avisar a los demás para que no surja algún problema** –dejo su vaso, ya vacio, en la pequeña mesa que había entre ellos- **Sera mejor que vaya de una vez con Kaname, estoy seguro que Yuki-chan se pondrá como loca cuando se entere** –rió entre dientes, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta- **Nos vemos en unas horas** –y se fue, dejando a los jóvenes con una gota bajando por la nuca.

-**Ese Takuma…** -susurro Hanabusa. Kain se puso en pie y llevo los tres vasos a la cocina, donde se quedo un rato en sus pensamientos que el interprete era el doncel- **No te preocupes… veras que nada le pasara a Zero…** -le dijo el rubio a su primo, quien lo volteo a ver con expectativa.

-**Lo sé** –declaro el peli naranjo.

-**Es** **hora que me vaya… será mejor que mantengas calmado a Zero, mientras regresamos** –le sonrió de forma sardónica, consiguiendo que Kain le lanzara a la cara uno de los vasos de vidrio, que él logro esquivar con facilidad. Su primo en ocasiones llegaba a ser tan perceptible.

Vio como Hanabusa salía por la puerta y él inmediatamente se dirigió a su habitación, abriendo suavemente la puerta y colándose para observar el rostro dulce del joven en su cama. Se acerco y toco la frente del cazador con la palma de su mano derecha, y al instante el joven recostado abrió los ojos desconcertado, sentándose en la cama como un resorte; Kain dio un paso hacia atrás para darle espacio al joven de que se tranquilizara.

-**Kain…** -escucho que lo llamaban, y vio que el joven en cuestión lo observaba entre confuso y alegre.

-**Zero** –se acerco y abrazo de modo posesivo al joven, estrechándolo contra su pecho y suspirando de alivio. El cazador sólo se aferro aun más al mayor, queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido- **Me alegro de que estés bien… estaba preocupado** –declaro, separándose un poco sin cortar el abrazo.

-**Yo… gracias** –dijo el doncel con un bello sonrojo en sus mejilla, sonriendo con timidez y apartando sus ojos por el nerviosismo. Estaba tan contento de volver a ver a Akatsuki y que todo eso ocasionara una revolución en su interior.

-**… **-se acerco al joven y tomo con su mano la barbilla del menor, acercándolo hasta que sus bocas se juntaron en un beso que empezó a tomar profundidad sin llegar a ser tan apasionado. Era solamente una exploración de la boca contraria. Zero, sorprendido, se dejo hacer hasta que las emociones lo vencieron y correspondió el beso, cerrando sus ojos y pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello el noble.

Era todo lo que había soñado y más, poder sentir el calor del contrario y sentirse protegido en los brazos de este mismo. Lo había extrañado tanto tiempo…, sus mejillas se tiñeron aun más de rojo, siendo recostado en la mullida cama a su espalda. Kain dejo la barbilla para posar su mano en la mejilla, y dejar su otra mano en la desnuda cintura, haciendo que se estremeciera el cuerpo bajo el de él. Dejo la boca y paso su atención al cuello pálido, aspirando su olor y mordisqueando la zona tersa. Zero no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro lleno de excitación y comprendió que eso estaba llegando más lejos de lo que, por ahora, quería.

-**Ka-Kain… **-intento alejar el cuerpo del mayor. Se sentía mareado y con mucha sed, y tener al noble cerca de él no ayudaba a su condición en ese momento.

-**… **-sintió como intentaban apartarlo, cayendo en la cuanta al fin, del rumbo que llevaban las cosas. Apenado, se separo dándole tiempo a que el joven tranquilizara su respiración, y que él hiciera lo mismo- **lo siento…** -se disculpo, tomando la mano izquierda con la propia- …**me deje llevar… no quería obligarte a nada… lo siento Zero…** -bajo la cabeza sintiéndose mal.

-**No… yo…** -no podía expresar algo coherente en ese momento. Tenía sed y Kain logro verla cuando los ojos del menor se tornaron carmesí.

El peli naranjo tomo el brazo con delicadez, para ayudarlo a tomar asiento y de esa forma abrazar al doncel, dejando su cuello a la intemperie, al contacto visual de Zero. El cazador se estremeció, sintiendo la palpitación bajo la piel y no pudo evitar lo inevitable. Con sus colmillos perforo la piel morena con paciencia, sin hacer daño al mayor y sintió la sangre contra su paladar. Bebió lo necesario, separándose del cuello y apoyando su frente en el hombro derecho e Kain, quien lo abrazo aun más.

-**Te amo** –susurro Kain al oído del cazador, quien rápidamente se separo, viéndolo con conmoción en sus amatistas. Acaricio su mejilla en acto dulce- **Nunca debí haberte dejado… debí haberme quedado contigo…yo debí…** -cayo al sentir como los suaves labios e Zero lo besaban con ternura.

Lo correspondió.

Se separaron y no pudieron evitar reírse a carcajadas. Se sentían felices del reencuentro, fueran cual fueran las circunstancias y así de felices, esperaron el amanecer juntos, abrazaos en aquel dormitorio y con un futuro no muy cuerdo.

Sólo el uno al otro.

…Fin


End file.
